


[Podfic] Flesh & Electricity by arcadenemesis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Times, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Operation Kuron (Voltron), Phantom Limb Pain, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length will change, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Keith (Voltron), Season 1-7 Compliant, Season 8 divergent, Slow Burn, Team Voltron find out about Naxzela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro isn't the same. Keith can tell he's hiding something from him. He's determined to find out what.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Flesh & Electricity by arcadenemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flesh & Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913968) by [arcadenemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadenemesis/pseuds/arcadenemesis). 



> I asked very early in my joining this fandom to do this fanfiction as a podfic because the level of detail and love that the author has for this made a huge impression on me. So a huge thank you to [arcadenemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadenemesis/pseuds/arcadenemesis), for allowing me to record their fic and becoming a friend as well. Please go check out her other works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/YxCP6Hv)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/VA_gxb2zccs)
  * Soundcloud: 

[taikodragon](https://soundcloud.com/taikodragon) · [[Podfic] Flesh & Electricity by arcadenemesis - Chapter One: The Anatomy of Nothing](https://soundcloud.com/taikodragon/podfic-flesh-electricity-by-arcadenemesis-chapter-one-the-anatomy-of-nothing)

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [76.4mb/01:18:35] - Version with Music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uz1aifjsczf7tmr/Flesh_and_Electricity_by_arcadenemesis_read_by_taikodragon_-_Chapter_1_The_Anatomy_of_Nothing.mp3/file)
  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [73.5mb/01:17:55] - Version without Music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bgchdem2fr1g5x6/Flesh_and_Electricity_by_arcadenemesis_read_by_taikodragon_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
